Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 7
. The Avengers return to their mansion to find Jarvis tied to a chair. They find out that it is the work of Hawkeye, who asks to become a member of their team after showing off his superb marksmanship to them. The Avengers tell him to wait and go argue among themselves while Hawkeye and Jarvis share tea (their demonstration of Hawkeye's proficiency with a bow on a tied-up Jarvis had been an act planned last issue). The Wasp and Giant Man reveal they want to take a break from the Avengers roster, and Iron Man eventually decides that Hawkeye can be an excuse to start using the Avengers team as a way to rehabilitate villains into heroes. In South America, Captain America is surprised to feel regret at the death of Baron Zemo. Rick Jones encourages him that it is a good thing, but then collapses unconscious, and cap carries him into the jungle towards home. In the United States, the Avengers make an official public announcement that Hawkeye will be joining their ranks, and as a result Iron Man is later confronted by an enraged Agent Murch for allowing an ex-criminal on their team. Iron Man threatens him and tells him of the other ex-villains that they are accepting, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The two later go and meet the super-powered twins when they arrive in America, and Quicksilver is extremely rude to the two Americans. In South America, Captain America is recognized by a man with a newspaper and Cap learns from the newspaper that Hawkeye has joined the Avengers team. |Solicit = With the original lineup at its lowest point, will the addition of new members keep the dream alive? Even if those new members... are all former villains?! Plus, the final showdown between Captain America and Zemo. One lives, one dies. The future of the Avengers was decided during these seminal events! Don't miss what REALLY happened! Then don't forget to pick up the incredible conclusion to this MIGHTY series! | Writer1_1 = Joe Casey | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist1_1 = Wil Quintana | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Mia * Villains: * Locations: * ** * ** ** * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * All of the events in this issue are additions to and retellings of the events from . *Certain information was added to the story from or retconned to be slightly different. ** In , Captain America buries the corpse of Baron Zemo. In this issue, he leaves the Baron unearthed under a rock-slide. Also in this issue, Rick Jones is so severely injured that Cap is forced to carry him from the scene of the battle. ** In Jarvis was tied lying down and then is stood up by Hawkeye to demonstrate his marksmanship. In this issue Jarvis is tied to a chair. ** In the Avengers immediately tell Hawkeye that they will consider him for the team on their first encounter. In this issue the team tells him to wait for a while and they go argue among themselves. ** In , the Wasp is the one to suggest that the Avengers team replace their ranks, citing that the members just need a break. In this issue, Giant-Man is the one to suggest it and cites his fear for the Wasp's safety as the main reason. ** In , Iron Man is happy to comply with the idea of taking a break. In this issue he is angry with Giant-Man and Wasp for quitting. ** In this issue, Captain America learns that Hawkeye has joined the Avengers by reading a local newspaper in South America. * In this issue, it is revealed that Edwin Jarvis plotted with Hawkeye in the previous issue to arrange Jarvis' "capture" inside Avengers Mansion to impress the Avengers with his marksmanship. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}